In The Beginning
by Aero-Klaine
Summary: In the very first Hunger Games tournament, the first 24 are completely unaware of what they are about to be thrown into, and 2 very different boys from 2 very different districts find themselves falling amongst it all.
1. The First Reaping

**Title**: In the Beginning  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: In the very first Hunger Games tournament, the first 24 are completely unaware of what they are about to be thrown into, and 2 very different boys from 2 very different districts find themselves falling amongst it all.  
**Genre(s):** Romance/Tragedy  
**Warning(s):** Major character death, violence, swearing  
**Timeline**: The 1st Hunger Games  
**Word Count:** 828  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games and it's ideas, or any Glee characters. However, every other character, I do own, so suck it up :P

**Author's Note:** Ugh, ANOTHER fic I really should _not_ be writing, but watching the movie (_twice!_) has gotten me inspired! And I can't write anything that isn't Klaine ;P So just enjoy this! While you can… Anywho, this is going to be in Blaine's pov, through the whole thing, but, when I'm done (if I finish it, I have a horrible habit of not finishing anything I start) I might write a sort of sequel of the whole thing in Kurt's pov. Eh, you'll let me know when the time comes :) I decided to try a different sort of style too… I dunno, I think you'll pick up on it quick enough.

~o.O.o~

Chapter 1: The First Reaping

This is it.

The Capitol told us it was today.

And it is.

Everyone is scared.

I can feel it.

It's in the air.

It's in my bones.

The very first 'Reaping'.

I suppose it is an appropriate name.

They're harvesting us for the upcoming slaughter.

I wonder if the other districts are as frightened as we are.

It's pretty quiet here in Twelve.

"Blaine! Hurry or we'll be late!"

Or not…

"Coming mum!"

My voice is as strained as hers, and as I walk into the next room, I can see the glassiness in her eyes.

But I will her not to cry.

If she cries, I'll cry.

"Don't you look handsome,"

She's giving me a very sad little smile as she brushes a hand over my gelled hair.

Normally it's free, a mess of dark curls, but mum told me to gel it back.

To make myself look presentable for the Capitol.

Like a prize pig.

"Thanks,"

She stares at me a moment longer before breathing in heavily.

"We should get going, before it starts,"

I nod.

My throat is constricting at the mention of it.

It only takes a minute for us to leave the house, giving it a quick once-over before shutting the door.

It has no lock, like almost every other house in District Twelve.

~o.O.o~

Four and a half minutes, one hundred and six steps later, we're in the middle of the District.

Every other kid between twelve and eighteen are gathering in one part of the square, their parents in another.

I give my mum one last half-reassuring almost-smile before moving off to join my peers.

I pretend not to notice the single tear that escaped down her cheek.

A horrifyingly happy-looking woman from the capitol, with bright yellow hair, eyes and lips takes the stage, her short-cut gold dress reflecting light directly into my eyes.

I squint to look at her as she moves across the stage, towards the microphone in the centre.

"Good morning everyone! A very happy first Hunger Games to you- and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Something tells me that saying is going to get very old very quick.

"My name is Ivett Trinket, and I am so _very_ happy to be here to choose the very first Tributes from District 12!"

I can feel the glares focused on her, and almost –_almost_- feel sorry.

"Well! Let's get started then shall we! Ladies first!"

Her claw-like hands dive into a glass bowl on her right, and she pulls out a single scrap of paper.

The whole District takes a collective breath.

"Grace Knolland!"

A tiny, twelve-year-old girl in the very front row bursts into tears.

The whole District stares at her, already seeming to mourn the loss of the little blonde girl.

"Come on sweetheart, up you come, don't cry now! This is a huge honour!"

I send my own glare at Ivett.

The little girl, whose life has barely begun, is going to end in a few weeks, and this bright yellow _thing_ from the Capitol is telling her it's an _honour_.

If I ever got the chance, I would rip this woman's eyes out.

"Now the boys!"

Ah.

Right.

Her hand fishes through the other bowl, and I feel my whole body tensing.

It can't be me.

There are hundreds of other boys.

All of our names are only in there once.

It won't be me.

It _won't_.

"Let me see… Blaine Anderson!"

~o.O.o~

They're all staring at me.

All of them.

I can't move.

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Then I hear something.

Over where the adults are standing, my mother is screaming.

I finally move my head, and turn to look at her.

She's trying to claw past all the Peacekeepers, but two of them have grabbed her arms.

She's screaming at them.

At me.

At everyone.

I can't take it.

So I turn my head to face the stage again, and can see Ivett is getting impatient.

My legs start moving, though I can't remember telling my brain to get them to.

I'm halfway up the steps, when I look at Grace.

Her little face has tear tracks, and her whole body is shaking.

I want to run to her and just hug her, even though before today I didn't know who she was.

But we're the same now, me and Grace.

Tributes in the First Hunger Games.

Pieces of meat for the Capitol to slaughter.

I finally make it to my place, choosing to look at the pathway between the crowds rather than at any of their faces.

Grace and I are told to shake hands, and when we do I reach my other hand up to cover hers, giving some small form of comfort.

She looks up at me, her blue eyes shining sadly underneath her messy fringe.

Up-close, I notice how filthy she really is.

And that no-one screamed for her.

~o.O.o~


	2. The First Goodbye

**Title**: In the Beginning  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: In the very first Hunger Games tournament, the first 24 are completely unaware of what they are about to be thrown into, and 2 very different boys from 2 very different districts find themselves falling amongst it all.  
**Word Count:** 580  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any Glee characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins and RIB.

**Author's Note: **This and the last chapter are both really short, but they will get longer eventually, okay? Because I'm planning this out properly and there will only be 15 chapters, and each already has a title :) Anyway, enjoy xx

~o.O.o~

Chapter 2: The First Goodbye

A few more numb minutes of Ivett talking nonsense and we're herded into the Waiting Rooms.

Sitting alone in this tiny room is making me anxious.

We're only allowed so many visitors, and I don't know who will come.

But I'm mostly worrying if anyone will go to Grace.

A minute later the door bangs open, and my mum rushes in.

She lets out a loud sob as she throws her arms around my neck, resting her head on top of mine.

I can feel her tears seeping through the gel in my hair.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hug her back as tightly as I possibly can.

"Please, Blaine. Please don't… Come back to me, please. Blaine, please, you can't leave me, not you too… Please,"

She mutters this over and over the whole time we hug, which is cut short by an abrupt rap to the door.

She pulls back and looks at me, her hazel eyes boring into my identical ones.

"Please, Blaine…"

I nod.

It's not a promise.

But she will understand that I can't promise something like that.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, mum,"

She gives me a kiss on the forehead and steps back, the door opening behind her.

She leaves me.

I can feel the tears now.

~o.O.o~

A minute later and the door opens again.

"Wes! David!"

I didn't want my two best friends to see me cry.

They each envelope me in a hug and step back again.

"This is…"

"Completely unfair,"

"Guys, it had to be someon-"

"But not _you_, Blaine! It shouldn't have been you!"

"We can't help it Wes, okay! It's done! I'm a Tribute,"

"It's just not _fair_ though! They just _had_ to pick the one guy in this whole district who is more likely to try and befriend _everyone_ rather than try and _kill everyone_!"

"Not to mention that little girl-"

"You have to go visit her,"

They both look at me in surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"Go visit Grace!"

"Why? We're visiting you! We're not going to see you again Blaine, not in person!"

"Don't you think I already know that Dave? But Grace is an orphan, she doesn't have anyone visiting her! Go! I would if I could, so you have to do it for me!"

"But what the hell are we supposed to even say to her!"

"I don't _care_ just go!"

"Alright, alright!"

David leaves first, seeming slightly put-out, but giving me a small wave as he goes.

Wes gives me a look.

"Please try and not get killed on the first day,"

I give him a half-grimace.

"I'll try,"

And then he's gone.

And I realise that no-one actually said 'goodbye' to me.

~o.O.o~

"Quick quick, on the train you pair!"

Ivett is ushering us onto the big silver contraption, Grace looking more than a little frightened and me feeling like a swallowed a handful of coaldust.

I turn my head and look back out over the crowd of District Twelve.

I spot my mother, and smile at her.

Wes and David are near her, and I raise my right hand, pressing three fingers to my lips before raising it above my head.

Wes and David immediately do the same to me, and soon the whole District follows.

I shut my eyes for a moment, and turn around, stepping up and onto the train.

Saying goodbye to everything is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

~o.O.o~


	3. The First Train

**Title**: In the Beginning  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: In the very first Hunger Games tournament, the first 24 are completely unaware of what they are about to be thrown into, and 2 very different boys from 2 very different districts find themselves falling amongst it all.  
**Word Count:** 1,377  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, it's characters or any Glee characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **I gather that whoever is reading this has figured out my new writing style by now. This chapter is longer than the other two! Yaaayyyy! Also, because of the way I am actually writing this fic, not everything is going to be said in intense detail… I'm gonna say that it's because Blainers is too traumatised by everything to pay attention to detail, when, in reality, I'm just being lazy :D but hey, if you're lucky, I might just draw some of the things I make up for this! Anywho, on with the chapter!

~o.O.o~

Chapter 3: The First Train

Everything is shiny.

_Everything._

The walls on the train, the chairs; even the tables made out of _wood_.

And the food _on_ those tables!

There are dozens of plates, covered in roasted vegetables, half of which I couldn't name, and at least ten different types of meat cooked in different ways.

Giant pots of stew, jugs of colourful drinks.

Incredibly comfy looking chairs…

I turn my head to look at Grace and am not entirely surprised by the hungry looks she is giving the huge roasted bird in the middle of the table.

"Well don't just _stare_ at the food, dears! We want your time on the train to be as comfortable as possible!"

Grace sends Ivett a half-grateful, half-suspicious look before darting to the nearest plate.

I follow her, a bit slower, but pile the food on my plate as equally enthusiastic as her.

It's not like District Twelve gets a lot of food for the children.

Ivett comes and sits with us, delicately filling a small bowl with some salad, before attempting to strike up a conversation with us.

"So, Blaine! Are you looking forward to seeing the Capitol! It really is _very_ different from your District, certainly much cleaner! And, the food is good!"

She gives me a frighteningly bright smile, which I don't bother to return through my mouthful of bread, thinking it would be rather rude.

I swallow before I answer.

"I'm sure it is,"

Ivett looks disappointed, frowning slightly at me, but turns to Grace instead.

"Well, Gracie, what about you dear?"

Grace looked up, her eyes as huge as a doe's and simply shook her head, looking quickly back down to her plate of food.

Ivett huffs, throwing her napkin on top of her bowl.

"Well then, I'll just retire then. Goodnight Blaine, Grace. Avox, do make sure they get to bed,"

As Ivett walked out, I looked to the person she had called 'Avox'.

The woman was rather short, with a black bob and sad-looking blue eyes.

It took a minute for me to recognise the woman, as she looked distinctly different from the last time I saw her.

"Aunt Vanessa…" I whispered in shock.

Vanessa Anderson had taken part in the rebellion against the Capitol by sending information from District 12 to 13.

The last time I saw her was being dragged onto a hovercraft by half a dozen Peacekeepers the same day District 13 had been destroyed.

We all thought she was dead.

_And now I would never get the chance to tell mum she wasn't._

She widened her eyes at me and shook her head slightly.

I remembered then that there were probably a dozen cameras in this room.

I gave her the tiniest, sad smile, before standing and looking away from her.

"Come on the Grace, we should go to bed too,"

The little girl looked up at me, and nodded, slipping her tiny frame off the chair and following me over to Aunt Vanessa, who turned and went through the door to lead us to our rooms.

~o.O.o~

There is so much clothing in this room.

Like, seriously.

There are three adjoining doors to this room, and only one leads to a bathroom.

The other two are walk-in wardrobes, one full of shirts and jackets and coats and hats and ties, the other pants, belts and shoes.

I don't even know _why_ there has to be so many, I'm only going to be on this train for one more day.

But, I will admit; the bowties are kind of amazing.

~o.O.o~

The next day is pretty uneventful.

Ivett kept trying to talk to me, but I brushed her off each time, leaving her more annoyed each time I do.

It's just after dinner when Ivett actually says something note-worthy.

"How about instead of moping around the train, we watch the recap of the Reaping's! I'm dying to know who else got chosen, and it'd be good for you to… scope out the competition!"

I'm silent for several seconds, mulling this over.

It would probably be helpful to know what I'm up against.

Hey, if I'm lucky I might be able to pick out which one of them is going to kill me.

"Okay then,"

Ivett is rather shocked and delighted that I agreed, and since I decided to watch, Grace stays and sits with me.

Ivett presses a button on a remote and the tv flashes on, showing the Insignia of the Capitol before a man with bright purple hair appears on the screen, brilliant white teeth flashing almost menacingly.

"_Hello there everyone! I'm Julius Flashheart, Host of the very first Hunger Games_!"

There are cheers from some sort of audience, and Julius grins wider.

"_Now, let's have a recap on just who exactly will be competing for us this year! To District One_!"

More cheers, and the screen changes over to the crowd of another District –District 1.

A Capitol Representative fishes in a bowl identical to the one that was in 12 and pulls out a name.

"_Rose Hunt_!"

A tall girl with waist-length straight red hair practically runs up to the stage, grinning wickedly.

Obviously people in other Districts think differently about the Games…

"_Kurt Hummel_!"

A tall auburn-haired boy struts up onto the stage after Rose, an incredibly smug grin on his face.

I couldn't help but notice how strikingly attractive he is, but quickly pushed the thought away.

With the way he was looking, he could very well be the one to kill me.

The screen switched back to Flashheart for a moment.

"_Well, don't they look enthusiastic! What a wonderful start to the Games indeed! Now, on to District 2_!"

Another crowd and a stage, and two more names.

"_Santana Lopez_!"

A fierce-looking Latina girl. Her eyes look as if they could cut someone to ribbons.

"_Nitro Dalwood_!"

I snort at the name, but my eyes widen when I see the broad-chested silver-haired boy who lumbers up onto the stage and towers over the girl.

"_Now doesn't _he_ look intimidating_!"

The crowd cheers for Flashheart before moving on yet again.

Two Asian teenagers from District 3 are chosen, and from District 4 a tanned blonde boy and a rather plain-looking girl with an odd name.

District 5 reaps a 13 year old girl and a tall guy with a Mohawk.

District 6, a chubby boy and a short brown-haired girl wearing knee-high socks.

From District 7 there's a blonde girl who clutches at a cross around her neck when she's chosen and an extremely tall-yet-huggable looking guy.

District 8's boy is tall as well, with black hair and eyes and absolutely no expression on his face, while the girl, who's curly red hair falls to her knees is sobbing quietly.

District 9 is a gut-wrenching ordeal.

"_Toni Taps_!"

A fourteen-year old boy stumbles onto the stage, looking into the crowd of kids, finally meeting eyes with someone and ducking his head, covering his tears.

"_Tami Taps_!"

The boys head flies up again when his twin sisters name is called, and an adult somewhere starts screaming as the girl stumbles onto the stage and embraces her brother, both shaking.

I felt sick watching it.

"_What a horrifying coincidence_!"

Julius Flashheart announces, some of the people in the crowd openly crying.

District 10.

Another younger boy, and a tall blonde girl, who seems confused.

District 11.

A young black boy and a large black girl.

Both are crying.

Then it's us.

District 12.

There's Grace, crying as she, the youngest tribute, walks up the stairs.

"_Blaine Anderson_!"

I can see my mother screaming and thrashing at the Peacekeepers.

My shocked face as I slowly make my way up next to Grace.

Wes and David's shattered faces.

_It's too much._

"I'm going to bed,"

I stand and stride out quickly, slamming the door to my room behind me.

I flop onto the bed and grab at the pillows, tossing them around the room, feeling the angry tears forcing themselves out of my eyes.

_Why me?_

I bury my head under a pillow and breathe deeply.

Tomorrow morning we'll arrive at the Capitol.

Tomorrow I'll come face-to-face with whichever other tribute is going to kill me.

And I am not.

Ready.

~o.O.o~


	4. The First Designer

**Title**: In the Beginning  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: In the very first Hunger Games tournament, the first 24 are completely unaware of what they are about to be thrown into, and 2 very different boys from 2 very different districts find themselves falling amongst it all.  
**Word Count:** 1,360  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, it's characters and ideas or any Glee characters.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I have changed my plan slightly (planning ahead is a good thing :D) and have decided on 20 chapters, not 15. I came up with the list of characters you see, then came up with great ways for them to die :3 I'M SO AWFUL, I'M GOING TO SOB WHEN I'M WRITING THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. /cough. Anyway, the next 5 chapters, including this one, are the prep before the Games, so indeed look forward to Chapter 9: The First Canon :D but for now, read this ;P

~o.O.o~

Chapter 3: The First Designer

The Capitol is huge.

Like, _massively huge_.

Me and Grace are just staring out the window of the train, gaping.

Because it's just _huge_!

When the people of the Capitol first spot us, there's an uproar.

They're all pointing and waving, grinning at us like we're some sorts of animals in cages for them to leer at as they please.

Which, I suppose, we are.

Grace shies away from the window, hiding behind me and peering out at all the people –if you can really call them that.

Ivett is a very toned-down representative of the Capitol, now that we're having a proper look at the inhabitants.

There are people with even bright hair and clothes than her, some with giant hoop-skirts, others with pads on their shoulders that rise well above their bee-hived hairstyles.

One woman has dyed her hair rainbow, and it's somehow been braided into the shape _of_ a rainbow on the back of her head.

I shake my head in disbelief, but find myself waving at them all anyway.

Ivett finally guides us away and towards the doors of the train and I notice that it is slowing.

When it's finally at a stop, she door whooshes open and we step out into the light, before quickly being ushered into a nearby building.

And once inside, we're almost immediately wrenched away into separate rooms.

A group of strangers gathers around me, two women and one man.

The first woman has yellow-tinted skin with long, straight peach-coloured hair pulled back into a high ponytail, a thick fringe just covering her eyebrows.

Her eyes are amber and above them is a blend of warm-colours for eye shadow, her eyelids painted orange and lashes painted yellow.

Her bright red lipstick stands out phenomenally, and almost draws away from the tattoos crawling up her face.

Black vines have been tattooed from just below her eyes, down her neck all the way to her wrists.

She's wearing a short dress, the skirt of which resembles a giant lemon-coloured balloon, and the shoulders of the dress are set as high as her ears.

He tiny feet are covered by a pair of little ballet flats, each covered in peach-coloured lace.

The other woman has dark mahogany brown skin and gold hair cropped close to her head, the fringe almost covering her striking ice-blue eyes, which are surrounded by gold feathers.

Above her fake-eyelashes, I can see eye shadow the same shade of gold as her hair, and her eyeliner and lipstick appear to be the same.

She's wearing a low-cut gold shirt, with sleeves that billow out over her hands, and a pair of flaring, bronze pants.

The man is extremely tanned, but his skin is sparkling.

His hair is an intense green, reaching his shoulders, yet the fringe has been spiked up, looking like a flamboyant green crown.

He's wearing a sparkling metallic green suit, which is very well tailored.

Well, obviously.

This _is_ the Capitol.

His lime coloured eyes are raking over me and finally he smirks.

"So you must be Blaine. Wonderful. I'm Jem, and this is Irva-" the peach-haired woman "-and Hylie-" the dark-skinned woman "welcome to the Capitol, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour,"

His smirk widens, and I'm feeling more than a little nervous in his presence.

"Now, we're you're stylists, and it's basically our job to make sure you look… _presentable_, so that people will like you. And I am certainly looking forward to making such a handsome young man such as yourself achieve this,"

Hylie rolls her icy eyes at Jem.

"Alright, Jem, the kid gets it. Down boy,"

Jem huffs at her, but takes a step back.

"Look Sugar, we're just here to get you cleaned up for the boss, so then she can work with something a bit, well… easier to work with,"

As she said this, Irva lifted a hand to my hair and pulled at one of the curly locks.

I frown at her slightly, but nod anyway.

Little do I know, I'm in for several hours of torture.

~o.O.o~

Three and a half hours, two showers, one excruciating chest waxing and a haircut later, I'm sitting alone on a bed waiting for 'the boss to come take care of the rest'.

_Naked._

I'm shifting nervously, trying to think of the best way to cover myself up when I hear a voice.

"No need to do that around me, Sweetheart, I won't bite,"

My head snaps up.

A tall woman with navy, spangled robes is standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and giving me a small smile.

Her blue-black hair is slightly wavy and falls to her tail bone, a single silver streak an inch behind her hairline, above her left eye.

Her long, slightly curved fingernails have painted stars on them, with moons on the thumbs.

She's wearing silver eyeliner and lipstick, and fake eyelashes with tiny jewels on the tips, almost resembling stars as they glitter in the light of the fluorescent bulb on the ceiling.

Her midnight blue eyes are glinting slightly as she continues to smile at me, and I blush, looking down and away.

"Sorry if that trio of crazies scared ya, Doll, but they don't mean any real harm either. I'm Morganna, and correct me if I'm wrong, but _you_, are Blaine Anderson,"

I nod, glancing up at her, and she pushes herself off the doorframe, taking three strides before she's right in front of me.

"Now, I'm assuming you don't know who I am?"

I scrunch my face up.

"You're… Morganna?"

She lets out a laugh, and it sounds almost like the old wind chimes at the front of his house, whenever a soft breeze blew them together.

"No no no, well, yes, but that's not what I meant, Doll. I'm the Head Stylist for District Twelve, and designer of yours and little Gracie's outfits for tonight,"

My eyes widen slightly.

"Oh. Uhm, cool,"

Morganna smirks.

"Yes well, you'll think it's more than cool once you actually _see_ the outfits I've prepared. You see, some of the other Designers are lazy, and ridiculously unimaginative. You'll see what I mean tonight… But me? Oh, no. I love to make impressions, and when I do, they have to be _big_,"

I give a tiny gulp.

Not entirely sure if I want to make a '_big_ impression'.

It might get me killed really early on.

And as much as I know I am going to die, I would like to not be the first.

"Don't worry, Doll, it's nothing _too_ drastic like fake flames or anything. See, when I said the other Designers are unimaginative, it's because tonight, each of your outfits has to reflect on whatever District you're from. Say, for example… District Four! Because their trade is _Fishing, _they're probably going to come out dressed in fishnets and carrying sticks,"

I grimace at the image.

"That wouldn't look too great,"

"Precisely! Now, because _you're_ district is coal mining, I got to thinking… if you and poor Gracie went out dressed as miners, it'd be completely drab and no-one would look twice at you. So, I thought to myself, forget the _miners_ and focus on the _coal! _Now, Blainey, tell me; what does coal make?"

I only had to think for a few seconds.

This is stuff we got taught years ago.

"Diamonds,"

Morganna's smug smile is somewhat comforting.

"_Precisely! _Now, with your outfit, I had to put a lot into consideration as well; I couldn't just march you out with a bunch of crystals glued to your naked body-"

"Oh thank god you're not doing that!"

Morganna grins at me again before continuing.

"So, I went searching through all my materials until I finally found… _the one_,"

I grinned at the excited look on her face.

"You know, if you turn out to be not a great designer, Morganna, you could certainly take up a career in acting,"

Morganna laughs again.

"Oh, sweetie, you're kind. But trust me, you're going to love this,"

I smile, slightly challengingly.

"Alright then Morganna, show me what you've got,"

~o.O.o~


	5. The First Chariot

**Title**: In the Beginning  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: In the very first Hunger Games tournament, the first 24 are completely unaware of what they are about to be thrown into, and 2 very different boys from 2 very different districts find themselves falling amongst it all.  
**Word Count:** 2,125  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, it's characters and ideas or any Glee characters.

**Author's Note: **4 Chapters until the start of the games! But right now it's Chariot time! Huzzah, we get to find out what Blaine's supermegafoxyawesomehot outfit looks like! Also tributes, lots of tributes LOOK HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS! Almost double the last two! Yaaayyyy! XD ONWARD!

~o.O.o~

Chapter 5: The First Chariot

Morganna was right.

This outfit is pretty fantastic.

I look down at my torso, smiling at the singlet whose fabric clings close to my skin.

The fabric is like nothing I've ever felt or seen before.

It's a pale silver, but looks as if it's made out of shards of glass, but after much patting down along it, it feels like running water.

The pants are the same and cling all the way down my legs, my feet covered by simple black shoes.

There are little jewels glued to my bare shoulders and neck, and underneath some sort of black powder, which does somewhat resemble coal dust, though marginally more sparkly.

I also have a small group of jewels beside each eye, with the same black powder surrounding my eyes.

I am pretty proud of Morganna.

No-one would guess straight away that we were from the _Mining_ district.

We're walking from the styling building to wherever we have to go next, which will apparently involve us getting into chariots and being paraded around with all the other tributes.

I glance at Grace, who's wearing a dress made of the same material, though the skirt is something different, puffing out the same as Irva's.

She has the same jewels and powder, but also a thin layer of silvery lipstick.

Grace's stylist team are cooing over the little girl, who blushes and remains completely silent.

Her blonde hair has been washed and pulled into twin ponytails on each side of her head, tied by shiny ribbons.

I notice some sort of glittery powder in it and pat at my own hair, which has been gelled down and-

Yep.

_Covered_ in _glitter_.

Didn't actually realise that when they were doing my hair…

Oh well.

Morganna smirks at me when I frown down at my glitter-covered hand.

"Don't worry Doll, it comes out easy enough. We only put it there to catch the light more,"

I nod absently.

We finally get to a big pair of opaque glass doors, next to which Ivett is standing waiting for us.

"Ah! Don't you both look _fabulous!_ The crowd is going to eat this right up, well done Morganna, Merv."

Ivett is grinning rather scarily, but claps her hands.

"Now, through here, all the other tributes are getting onto their chariots, and you will be led straight to yours! Try not to make eye contact with any of the other tributes, don't ruin your outfits, and make sure you smile at the audience!"

I nod, feeling a bit more determined now that I was in my costume.

It had to be one of the best costumes, or else Morganna would have failed.

And Morganna failing seems like such an unimaginable travesty.

The doors were pushed open and Grace and I stepped forward into the room.

Almost all of the tributes turned and looked at us, some gaping, others raising eyebrows in astonishment.

I bite back a grin and remind myself to hug Morganna after this is over.

Grace and I are directed to a silver chariot, two coal-black horses with silver reins attached.

We step up and onto the chariot, Grace looking at her feet as she scuffs her silver ballet flats across the floor of it.

I look around curiously at all of the other tributes.

The twins from Nine are dressed in matching gold one-pieces with tassels that resemble wheat stalks hanging off their arms, their hair covered in what looks like oats.

Right, Grain District.

Clever.

The black girl from Eleven is pulling a face at her outfit; plain denim overalls and a white t-shirt, her hair in two plaits on the side of her head.

I grimace in sympathy.

The blonde girl from Ten seems no better off, looking to be covered entirely in a patchwork of animal skins.

The pair from Seven are rather clever, covered in bark –although it looks really uncomfortable and itchy- and the boy is carrying an axe, the girl a saw.

The short girl from Six is talking very loudly at the boy from her district –he's just grimacing and cringing away from her- and is dressed in a short dress covered in hundreds of buttons resembling wheels.

The Mohawk boy from Five has his arms crossed over his bare chest, and his shorts are a storm-grey colour, though it seems it to shift and crackle in the light.

It would be pretty nifty if he was wearing _more_ of the material, as he did look pretty uncomfortable.

Morganna was right about District Four though.

The both of them were covered in fishnets of varying thickness to cover certain areas, and the boy had some sort of net-cape tied around his neck, while the girl had a net-skirt, adding some extra coverage.

The Asians from Three were covered in computer chips and looked as uncomfortable in their outfit as Seven.

The boy and girl from Two had almost identical outfits that looked like they were made out of bullets.

The Latina girl actually had tiny razorblades hanging in her _hair_.

The red-head girl from One was chatting to her companion, though was looking around the room, her eyes resting more than once on me.

She was dressed in a long, pink silk dress that shimmered prettily, and her hair was pulled into an intricate bun full of tiny flowers.

Of course, District One was going to have the best outfits.

They were the _Luxury_ District after all.

My eyes finally rested on the boy she was talking to.

His brown hair had been coiffed expertly, and he was wearing a pale pink suit of similar material to the girls dress.

It took me a moment to realise I was staring at him and after a few seconds his gaze fell on me.

His piercing blue eyes bored into mine and I felt myself blush, unable to look away from the intense look he was giving me.

His face was unreadable as he looked at me, and I felt myself gulp.

Another second and he looked back at his companion, snapping something at her, making the tall girl smirk.

I shook my head and looked determinedly at the horses in front of me.

I guess this is why Ivett told me not to make eye contact with anyone.

But…

I can't shake the feeling that the boy –Kurt, I remember- wasn't just looking at me.

It felt like he was diving straight through my eyes and into my soul, latching himself there.

This could be potentially problematic…

~o.O.o~

After five minutes of me frowning and staring down at my clenched knuckles, we hear someone announce for the first chariot to go through the adjoining corridor.

I felt my eyes move themselves up to stare at Kurt's back as his chariot started making its way down, closely followed by District Two, then Three…

After thirty or so seconds, our chariot made its way after the one for Eleven, and I looked down at Grace.

The little girl was shaking ridiculously.

"Hey,"

She looked up at me and I could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine, okay? I promise. Just hold my hand and _smile_, okay?"

Grace inhaled deeply, reaching her tiny hand into mind and nodding, forcing a smile onto her sad little face.

Slowly the sound of the roaring crowd grew in my ears until, finally, our chariot made its way out, met with even louder roars.

Mine and Grace's clothes were shimmering more than ever, the faux-shards giving the impression of being actual diamonds on our clothes.

I could see several dozen people leaping out of their seats trying to get a better look at us and, remembering Morganna and Ivett's words, raised the hand not gripping Grace's and waved.

I forced a grin onto my face as well, glancing down slightly to see Grace doing the same and I gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

We made our way slowly after the other chariots and after several minutes finally made it to the end, joining the newly-formed lines.

After a moment the crowd finally settled and looked up towards a podium above us, where a balding, bearded man in a black suit stood, smiling at everyone.

"Welcome, ladies and gents! Welcome Tributes! Welcome to the _very first_ Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

The crowd of Capitol inhabitants gave a great cheer at this, and the man on the podium grinned.

"Yes, yes. Now, Tributes, you may not know, but I am President Jewll, and I am indeed the leader of our wonderful way of life-" I had to hold back a snort at this "-and I am here to tell you what exactly the Hunger Games is about!"

I straightened up slightly, and saw several others do the same, while Grace and the other younger tributes cringed slightly.

"Now, several months ago, we sent out a message to all your Districts announcing this event. The Hunger Games will be an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, will be chosen from all the others and entered into an arena where they must fight until only one remains standing. The winner will receive a lifetime of luxury within your District, and for a year the whole District will be provided with extra supplies,"

My head snapped up at that, as I had moved my gaze to Kurt's back halfway through Jewll's speech.

Extra provisions for the _whole_ District for a _year_?

Several other people were looking excited about this as well, as it was the first we were hearing about this.

Jewll seemed to notice our extra attention and grinned wider, and I noticed even from this far away, that his teeth were filed to points, resembling those of a cat.

"So, Tributes! A very good night to you all! Make sure you get plenty of rest before your training starts tomorrow! We all are looking forward to see how you progress over the next few days before the Games Begin!"

And he was done.

The chariots were led back, and I felt rather numb as Morganna helped me off, Ivett chatting nonsense to us about how well we'd done or something.

We were led to a twelve-story building and made our way to the penthouse, Grace immediately making for the dinner table, grabbing at several different plates.

I was frowning slightly as I sat and ate, barely managing to eat half a piece of steak and one potato.

A few more minutes of simply staring at my plate and I excused myself, making my way to my new room and sitting on the huge bed.

As I lay back against the pillows, I finally felt myself relaxing, though all the thoughts that had been rushing through my head continued to roil around.

Mostly I was thinking about what would happen if I actually _won_ these games.

Me and mum would get to live in luxury, and everyone in District Twelve would get extra food for a year.

And then there was the training tomorrow.

What on earth was I supposed to do?

Find some sort of weapon and just start figuring out how to use it?

Surely the other tributes, from the richer Districts, would have some sort of experience over me.

So maybe I should just focus on how to keep myself and Grace hidden.

Because I wasn't about to let the little girl die.

Not on my watch.

Throughout all of this though, one thing kept springing back into my mind.

_Kurt._

His eyes.

How he was looking at me.

How I kept looking at him.

Did he even know who I was?

Of course not.

I'm just from District Twelve, he wouldn't have paid attention to me in the Reaping.

Although I definitely caught his eye earlier tonight…

No.

He might very well be the one to kill me.

…But what if he didn't?

What if he felt the same way I did when we had those fleeting moments of eye contact?

Surely it couldn't have just been me feeling my heart constrict…

I roll over, bringing a pillow over the top of my head and scrunching my eyes closed, trying to get rid of all my thoughts.

It works, surprisingly, as I picture the forest outside the fence back in Twelve.

I'd never gone past the fence, but had often just sat and stared at the trees, looking at the birds flying overhead, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Yet, as I finally felt sleep claw me down, all I could see was bright blue eyes, staring at me.

~o.O.o~


	6. The First Meeting

**Title**: In the Beginning  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: In the very first Hunger Games tournament, the first 24 are completely unaware of what they are about to be thrown into, and 2 very different boys from 2 very different districts find themselves falling amongst it all.  
**Word Count:** 2,970  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, it's characters and ideas or any Glee characters. I do however own Morganna, and that makes me horrifically and sadly incredibly proud because I came up with such an awesome character. :')

**Author's Note: **3 chapters! Woohoo! Haha, yea, anyway. The last chapter was pretty fun to write, though I will admit annoying at points. But, I got through it! And now I've got this chapter! It took me a little longer than expected, but I really don't care, I'm still happy with it! I think I love Trey as much as I love Morganna (you'll know why when you get to him ;) ) As always, I hope you enjoy reading it :)

~o.O.o~

Chapter 6: The First Meeting

In the morning we're taken into a large room full of weapons.

Well, there's more than just weapons, but honestly at first glance, it's all you can see.

Apart from the other Tributes eyeing said weapons…

But that's hardly a comforting thing to think about, so let's focus on whatever we're meant to be doing.

There's a woman standing in the middle of the room and we're all told to stand in a circle around her, so we quickly do so.

I find myself with Grace on one side and the red-haired girl from One on the other.

And Kurt is on the other side of her.

Less than two metres away.

_Focus Blaine._

I quickly turn my head to the woman again as she begins talking to us about what we were meant to be doing today and for the next few days, explaining about the different stations we can go to to practise different skills.

I find myself drawn to one of the racks full of weapons, barely noticing Grace following behind me.

I rake my eyes over all the different weapons; maces, axes, swords, long knives, throwing knives, throwing stars etc.

For some reason beyond even my comprehension I find myself reaching for a short sword, pulling it down and weighing it in my hand.

I'd handled different knives on occasion, helping the butcher in twelve to cut meat to try and earn extra money for myself and mum.

But this sword was something different.

It didn't feel too foreign, but it would take a while for me to get a proper grip and swing on it.

I turn my head to look at Grace who is biting her lip, her fingers twitching towards a slingshot.

"Wanna practise for a while Gracie? Afterwards we can go to the survival stations and figure out how to build fires,"

Grace turns her eyes to me and nods, finally snatching the slingshot away from the other weapons, regarding the axe hanging next to where the slingshot was as though it could leap off the stand and hack of her arm by itself.

We quickly make our way to some practise dummies a little ways away and I watch for a minute as Grace loads the slingshot with a tiny metal ball, balancing it and aiming.

My eyes widen when she lets go of the band, the tiny ball flying straight across and lodging into the dummy.

_Right_ where -if it were human- the right eye would be.

I turn and give her a look and she shrugs, looking at her feet and mumbling something about 'throwing rocks at squirrels on the other side of the fence'.

I process this for a second before I look down and see the sword still in my hand, and step towards a dummy.

I lift the sword experimentally, jabbing quickly forward at the dummy, spearing it around the hip area.

I yank the sword back out and take a step back, bringing my eyebrows down in concentration as I adjust my feet, feeling my weight shift slightly, before I bring my arm back and forward towards the dummy and-

"You're holding it wrong, you know,"

-and miss by several inches, tripping forwards on the mat.

I turn to glare at whoever interrupted me mid-swing, feeling my face heat up when I see who it is who spoke.

Of _course_ it's Kurt.

Naturally.

Because he would be the only one to decide to come talk to me.

Wait, what?

"Uhm… hi?"

"Yeah, whatever, hey. You're holding the sword wrong. That's why you missed,"

I frown at his tone, how he so easily brushes off general courtesy and gets straight into telling me how to hold a _sword_.

"Actually, I missed because you decided to talk loudly while I was swinging,"

This seems a fair argument to me, but Kurt narrows his gorgeous blue eyes at me and-

Whoa.

Hey.

_Gorgeous?_

I'm delusional.

I should stop thinking.

Stupid thoughts.

"…are you even listening to me, Twelve?"

I jump, looking back at Kurt, realising now that he had been talking to me again.

"Blaine,"

"What?"

"My name is _Blaine_, not _Twelve_. Not like it should matter to you anyway,"

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Because I'm going to be dead in a week?"

Wow.

That was blunt.

Kurt seems to think so too.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Fine, whatever. You don't seem to want my help then. You seriously might want to try holding the sword with the other side of the handle in your palm though,"

"And why would _that_ change anything about it?"

Kurt simply raises an eyebrow and stalks away.

I'm standing, staring after him in disbelief for a moment before looking down at the sword in my hand.

I frown at it for a second, and turn it over, moving back and swinging it at the dummy again.

Somehow, it seems to slice through the air, rather different to how it had actually felt before, and lands in the shoulder of the dummy, wedging in a good two inches.

I'm staring at the sword in shock for a moment before I hear another voice behind me.

"Huh. White boy knows what he's talking about,"

I turn my head and see the black girl from Eleven standing behind me, a carving knife in her left hand.

"So it seems…" I reply after a moment.

"Blaine, right?" I nod. "I'm Mercedes. Loved your outfit last night,"

She grins at me and I return it slowly.

"My stylist is pretty amazing…"

She snorts.

"Better than mine in any case,"

I grimace.

"Oh right. The overalls,"

"Yup. I asked if I could burn them as soon as I got off that chariot,"

I let out a chuckle.

"Smart idea. Whoever your stylist is really needs to sort their shit out,"

"Mhmm. So… You like White Boy?"

I snap my head around to face her completely, eyebrows furrowed.

"What? No. That was the first time I spoke to him. And he was completely… rude,"

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, hun. I'll be over here, stabbing some Styrofoam,"

I frowned at Mercedes as she made her way past me, annoyed at her knowing smirk.

I can feel the scowl on my face as I turn back around glancing at Grace who is watching me with a tiny smile.

I force away the sour look and replace it with a smile.

"Ready to move on to the Survival Stations?"

~o.O.o~

By the end of the day, I know how to successfully make a smokeless fire, and Grace has made three different traps out of grass, vines and sticks.

I figure if I can get her away from the other Tributes quickly and we make some sort of hidden camp, we'd be able to trap some animals and hopefully cook them without getting caught by anyone.

Of course, the whole time we were learning, I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me.

And every time I glanced around to check for anyone looking at me, I could've sworn Kurt moved his head away to focus on someone else.

And every time, I felt my heart pound somewhere in the back of my throat.

~o.O.o~

"Blaine, Grace, since this is the first Games, President Jewll has decided on a rule to help you all out a bit in the field. You each get a mentor, someone from the Capitol who has volunteered to help you figure out how to win. In a few years' time, after there are Victors, they will take over as mentors, but for now, Trey and Didi are here to help!"

Blaine looked suspiciously at the man and woman standing next to Ivett, who was grinning impossibly.

The man was rather frightening to look at.

He looked feminine, with pitch black hair that was ridiculously fluffy, slightly covering his ears, which had been altered to look like a cats, and he has three white whiskers sticking out of his cheeks, next to his upturned nose.

He has a red collar around his neck with a tiny golden bell on it, and his clothes look to be made out of actual cat fur, and his nails have been filed to points, as are his teeth, which are grinning at Blaine hungrily, making him shiver.

The woman is very short, and her hot-pink fishnet-covered legs seem to be shaking, crossed inwards over her pink pumps.

She's wearing a bright pink suit-jacket with no sleeves and a pink pin-striped skirt, elbow-length gloves and a pink headband which is pushing back her long and perfectly straight hot pink hair.

Her eyes –which are also pink- are huge, the iris's not touching the edge of her eyes, making her look rather frightened.

Well, with the amount of pink she's wearing, I'm not surprised.

Her _skin_ has actually been dyed pink.

It's completely insane.

The pink-woman smiles shakily at us and stutters out a greeting.

"H-hi guys! M-my name i-is Didi M-Mite, and th-this is Tr-Trey Bell. We-we've v-volunteered to be y-your mentors i-in the G-Games,"

Trey was still looking at me like I was a piece of meat he would love to devour slowly, and I held back a shiver.

"Yes," He actually _purred_ out, "Now, we've also agreed on who gets who. Gracie will go with Didi, and I get Blaine,"

My eyes widened at that and I shot Ivett a desperate look, which she blatantly ignored.

Grace seemed pretty happy as she walked up to Didi, admiring her pink _everything_ and reaching a tentative hand to touch Didi's hair.

The short woman smiles at the little girl.

"C-come on Grace, l-let's go figure o-out what y-you're go-going to do, k-kay?"

Grace turned to look at me, and I nodded.

Grace smiled and practically skipped off with the woman, who looked just as delighted.

"I think I'll go with those two, so you can have some boy time," Ivett said and I held back a protest when her eyes flashed at me in warning.

She quickly strode off, leaving me alone with Trey.

_Oh god._

"Soo, Blaine. Enjoying yourself in the Capitol,"

I turn my head slightly to look at the man, but refuse to make eye contact.

"Not really,"

"Oh? What's wrong with it?"

"Everyone treats me like I'm a piece of meat that they're trying to pretty up before chopping into pieces,"

_Well, not Morganna._

Trey raises an eyebrow at that and moves to sit onto a nearby couch, splaying himself across it neatly.

"Well, you don't have to think like that around me, okay?"

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Uh huh,"

Trey rolls his eyes.

"Look kid. Just because I look like a cat doesn't mean I'm about to claw your eyes out," He raises one clawed hand at this. "I just want to make sure _you_ don't get yourself killed,"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? You've seen that giant from District Two!"

"What, Nitro? Please. His skull is as thick as his arms, and he's not the tallest person here. What about that Finn guy from District Seven? He's pretty tall,"

"But Finn looks like a giant teddy-bear, _not_ a giant killing machine,"

"Hm, true…"

Trey brought a finger up and scratched at his chin.

"Well, at least you've got Kurt to help you,"

I snapped my head up in shock.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about, Kurt's from _District One_. He's not about to try and _help me!_"

"Uh huh. And I'm not about to tell you how to win,"

"There's no way I can _win_, Trey!"

"Not with that attitude!"

I snorted.

"Wow,"

"Just shut up and listen kid, okay?"

I narrow my eyes but finally heave a sigh and nod.

"Good. Now, I was up with the Game makers during training today, and I saw Kurt go and talk to you. Instant attention-grabber, for me. So I watched what happened, and how you used the sword after Kurt had told you how to do it properly. And I saw his face when he watched you hit that practise dummy. Blaine. That boy _wants you to live,_"

I was in shock.

"But… He's from District _One_. And I'm from District _Twelve!_ Why on earth would he want to help me?"

Trey re-positioned himself on the couch and looked up at me sceptically.

"Because you're a damn hot piece of ass, that's why,"

I blushed and sputtered.

"B-but –what? No. That's not –irrelevant. I'm _not_. Why would he care if I was? Nope. You –you're wrong,"

Trey sighed.

"Blaine, trust me. I'm very, _very_ picky with who I find attractive, right? And if you were from the Capitol and not about to be sent into a Bloodbath –I would _definitely_ try to get in your pants. Kurt's too, actually, the both of you are ridiculously hot,"

Blaine stared open-mouthed at Trey, whose eyes were glinting.

"But… okay that's kinda disturbing, on your part so-"

"How? I'm only two years older than you,"

"You're only nineteen?" A nod. "How the hell did you get this job then?"

Trey gave a sly smile.

"Because of my Uncle Jewll,"

"Your _uncle_ is _President Jewll_?"

"Mhmm. Not the best relative in the world, but hey –at least I'm allowed to say it. You on the other hand would probably get your head nicked off for saying some of the stuff I say about dearest Uncle behind his back,"

"So wait, hang on. Your uncle is the President. But you don't like him?"

Trey stretched his arms above his head.

"Not in the slightest. I don't really like anyone in my family, and they don't really like me. But, I still this job because the one relative who does like me told Uncle to,"

"Who was that?"

"My cousin, Snow. He's only ten, but I can already tell he's gonna turn out just like his father. He seems to like me though, no idea why,"

"Huh… Why don't your family like you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh not at all. It's because I'm gay,"

"What? But I thought that was okay in the Capitol?"

"Not if your Uncle is the President it isn't. Plenty of people are gay here, but no-one of real importance. I mean, there a few Lord's and business owners, and there's rumours about the Head Gamemaker's wife, but they all keep it to themselves. _I_, however, am probably the most flamboyant gay in the whole Capitol,"

"You don't have a tail do you?"

Trey laughed loudly at that.

"No no, I stopped adding to my cat image when I got my ears done,"

"…why a cat, though?"

Trey gave me another smirk.

"Because I like to _scratch things_,"

It took me a moment to realise what he meant, and when I did, my face went completely red, earning another laugh from Trey.

"Okay, okay, enough about me now kid. We need to figure out what you're going to do when that gong sounds,"

"Well, I'm gonna grab Grace and run, we'll figure everything else out after that,"

"That's very chivalrous of you, but really not a good idea. You should leave her at the Cornucopia, grab what you can and run. Then you won't have to worry about killing the girl yourself when you can't sustain the both of you any longer,"

My eyes widened at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"But, I can't just leave her where all the others are gonna be around killing everyone –at the _Cornucopia_? Is that what you said?" Trey nodded but sighed at me.

"Blaine, you need to take care of yourself out there. Carrying around a twelve-year-old girl is just gonna slow you down, and you can't risk that. You're better of allying with someone who can _fight_,"

"I'm not allying with Kurt. There's no way he would even consider it, he's gonna stick with that red-head, the Latina and Nitro, and they're gonna kill everyone else,"

"Which is why you _should_ ally with them! Think about it kid; if you're with the ones who are killing everyone, there's less of a chance they're going to kill _you_. Not for a while at least,"

I stopped at this and processed it.

Trey really had a point, if I did talk to Kurt and ask to ally with him, maybe him and the other three could protect me…

But, no.

"I can't. I have to look after Grace. I would never forgive myself if I didn't, okay?"

"Blaine, it won't matter if she dies, she doesn't have a family to go back to,"

That's where the anger kicked in.

"No, she doesn't!" I yelled, "She hasn't had anybody to look after her, her whole life! I'm taking care of her while I still can because if I don't keep her alive, no-one's going to even care if she's dead! I can't let that happen to her! She's just a little girl, I –I can't…"

Slowly my yells subsided and I felt tears prickling at my eyes and clenched my fists.

I felt one of Trey's clawed hands on my shoulder and looked up at him, frowning.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you cared that much about her, okay? But… she _will_ slow you down. You need to figure out something else to do. At least talk to Kurt, see if he'll consider siding with you, okay?"

I shudder out a breath and nod.

"Okay. Good. That's all I needed to get across to you. Because Blaine?" I look up in question. "You and Kurt would look very cute together,"

I blush and push him away, smiling the tiniest bit when he laughs at me.

Tomorrow is going to be _very _interesting.

~o.O.o~


End file.
